Blind Beauty
by animekraze
Summary: [after Tales of Ba Sing Se] Still bothered by the three girls, Toph contemplates on her appearance, and is given a final thought by Aang. [AangxToph]


**Aang and Toph rocks your socks. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I'm poor. **

**_(A)_**

_"You are beautiful Lady Toph." _

"Tell me the truth."

_"You are the most beautiful young woman in the world."_

"Don't force…lies…"

_"You're eyes are beautiful, the misty look makes you look ten times more prettier and even mysterious."_

"Why can't you tell me what you really think?"

_"I always tell you the truth."_

"I can tell that you're lying."

_"You're so beautiful._"

"Stop it, please…"

_"You…"_

"Just…"

_"Are the most beautiful girl in the world."_

"Stop…"

**Please…**

* * *

Toph groped for a towel, a cloth, something. He grabbed the nearest thing and wiped her face free of all the makeup, the face paint, everything that was on her face. She dropped the piece of cloth and touched her face, feeling for any powder, anything that was foreign, anything that…

_"Wow great makeup…for a clown!"_

She stood up and jumped over the stool towards a source of water, any water. She found an abandoned cup of water and splashed it over her face. She took her sleeve and wiped her face free of water and ruined makeup.

_"Don't listen to them."_

Toph calmed down, and plopped down onto the wooden floor, forming a 'W' with her legs. She felt the grooves of the planks and bit her bottom lip.

"Toph, I'm going to the market to buy some groceries. Want to come?" Katara came out of her room and grabbed a wicker basket.

"No, you go ahead, I'm tired." After all the shame, and the ridicule? Never. Toph knew Katara had watched Toph's episode of operation: G.R.M. (Get Rid of Makeup), and she didn't want another moment of awkwardness, "Really, go…"

Katara paused.

Toph felt for any signs of movement, "Go, I'll be fine, really!"

Footsteps, "Okay, I'll be back soon, ok?"

Toph nodded, feeling the opening of the door and fading footsteps. As the door closed, she stood up in the middle of where ever she was. Like a mouse in a maze, she paused, not knowing what to do next. Everyone was out doing whatever they do, and she was alone.

"Oh hell," she walked out of the house and walked down the street, "I'll do whatever I want today! Nothing will bother me!"

_"I think she looks cute; like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle monkey!" _

Toph slowed down, and walked with a small drag to her steps. She felt the dirt gather onto her toes.

_"You are the cutest girl in the world."_

Toph pounded her head, "Enough, enough!" she ran, unsure where exactly she was. She felt the bustle of a town square and twirled around every bystander.

'Outside, outside the walls would be good!'

She felt it, the gathering of people towards an opening, animals, certain cries and the pounding of hooves on the ground. She followed them and the wind greeted her as she stood in front of a zoo landscape. She hoped, even for a second, she could see what the whole commotion was about.

She bowed her head, black every time she turned her head. No light, not even a tiny glimmer. She could only imagine, _only_ imagine, what the world really looked like.

"Look mommy, it's a bear!"

"Just a bear?"

"Yeah!"

"Amazing!"

Toph walked to the left.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry…"

"Ah!"

"Oops…"

Toph turned towards the warm light, the sun probably, and walked towards that warmth.

"Watch it!"

"Hey…"

"Sorry…"

"What the…"

"Damn it!"

"Hey, you!"

A rough hand grabbed her arm, "Watch where you're going."

Toph looked up towards the voice, and she felt the grip loosen.

"Sorry…" footsteps faded, and she was left alone again.

"I can feel it, I can feel everything, don't apologize…" she muttered under her breath.

Giggles, she heard giggles. High pitched cruel laughs.

Like a surrounded soldier her stopped, everything blank, unknowing, unsure, she bent down, tired from standing, tired from walking and running. She wanted to rest, to sleep, to stop feeling whatever it was hurting her.

_"You're really pretty."_

One true compliment, one true statement, she was happy, really happy, just because it wasn't forced, it wasn't from pity.

But.

But…

It was just one, just one statement; one mind is different from the other.

What is pretty?

Why does it matter to one who can't see?

"Toph!"

Toph stood straight up, not wanting to show another weakness, "What is it twinkle toes!"

"Can you feel it?" Aang, breathless and excited, grabbed her hand and forced it towards the ground. Her fingers touched the earth, and she felt the different vibrations.

"Yes, so what?"

A gentle laugh, "I wish you could see this."

"Well, I can't…but…" Toph stood up and flicked her finger free from a tiny pebble that lodged itself under her nail, "I wish…I can…"

"It's really pretty."

"I guess so…" She faced the ground, "Unlike me…" she muttered gently.

"Oh…" Aang paused, he rubbed the back of his head, thinking of a way to cheer Toph up, "But…but you are! You are pretty!"

Toph paused, "Really…?"

"Yes!"

"Liar."

"No…"

"I can feel it."

"What?"

"Stop."

"Stop…"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"There you go again!"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

A chill went down her spine. Something foreign was on her face, on her lips, close to her. She widened her eyes, an initial response, and when he pulled back she began to sob.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see…" she wiped the tears from her face, "I can't see…" she felt the vibrations of a small shuffle and felt his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Idiot." She blamed herself for being soft under something so trivial; she blamed herself for crying for no reason. She blamed Aang for making her day.

**_(A)_**

**Aang and Toph so totally match (Although I also like Katara and Aang…), admit it! **

**I have never written a romantic story like this…**


End file.
